50 Tons de
by gabriela.brandt2
Summary: Jen fez 1 semana de grave de sexo com Misha Collins por um ciúmes besta...


Não colocarei o nome na fic, pq eh spoller hauahauahauaha

**LEIAAA e divirta-se!**

Ficwritter: Eu mesma **Gabih** ahhaha

Personagens: **Misha Collins **e** Jensen Ackles**

Sinopse: Jen fez 1 semana de grave de sexo com Misha Collins por um ciúmes besta...

- Mishaaaaa – e beijou com tesão

Misha repreendeu: WTFFF ? Jensen ?

E Jensei o prensou contra parede, beijando com ardência: Mish...eu preciso de vc! Depois de uma semana... me desculpe...mas preciso do seu corpo...dessa sua boca gostosa – disse com olhos formigantes.

- E vc acha que meu pau esta disponível pra vc assim tao facilmente JENSEN ?

Jen o olhou pasmo...não entendendo o que Misha queria dizer...pois assim como ele...Misha deveria estar ardendo em vulcão de chamas acesas.

- Não não e não Jensen – disse Misha com o dedo indicador, bem sério.

- Mas o que vc quer que eu faça Mish? Que eu implore por seu perdão? Que eu me arraste pra ser fodido loucamente por vc? Ah me poupe... vem cá – disse indo pra cima.

- Isso seria poko... eu fiquei tão PUTO mas tãooo PUTO com essa sua gracinha ridícula que resolvi te punir.

- hahahaahah – Jen tentando disfarçar o nervosismo ou medo.

- Pra começar vou te amarrar com isso – e lhe mostrou uma gravata cinza – seu pescoço nessa argola aqui de cima – apontou para um gancho acima do quarto – e depois colocarei essa mordaça na sua boca e...o resto vc saberá depois...e AHH tava me esquecendo...vendarei seus olhos tbm...

- Mas Mish...eu já te pedi desculpas! Desculpa meu amor...eu fui um tolo, idiota, por desconfiar de vc...- e Misha o calou – hahá... chega de blábláblá... se me quiser vai ter que me obedecer! Serei seu Dominador hj e vc será meu Submisso...simples assim...aceite se quiser... – e sentou na beirada da cama.

Jensen o olhou perplexo, mas pode ver que Misha falava sério e então se decidiu – Ok Mish...eu acho que mereço uma punição...o que devo fazer Senhor?

Misha riu – Ótimo, agora espere.

E Misha foi buscar os pertences que usaria em Jensen...voltou depois de uns 20 minutos...de proposito é claro...pois sabia que Jensen ODEIA esperar hhahaa

- Voltei...tira sua roupa, menos a cueca e se ajoelhe perante a mim...e Ah não ouse me olhar...submisso nunca olham pro dominador...então vc verá só o chão daqui pra frente, e me obedecerá em tudo ok?

- Ok Mish...

- Ok o quê? – Misha furioso gritou

- Ok Senhor. - Misha sorriu.

E Jensen se despiu, ficando apenas de cueca. Se ajoelhou e encarou o chão.

Misha aproximou dele, e ordenou – Levante seus braços. Jensen obedeceu e amarrou e prendeu no gancho acima do quarto.

Jensen respirava fundo...não sabia se de nervoso ou medo...por seu mais novo Dominador Misha.

E Misha continou, pegou a gravata cinza, enlaçou o pescoço do loiro e o puxou pra cima, tirando um grito de Jensen – Aiiiiiiiiii

- QUIETO! Eu não mandei vc gritar...por isso levará 3 palmadas na bunda e sem gritar ok !

Jensen ia responder mas foi interrompido pelos barulhos dos 3 tapas em sua bunda, que de tão branca ficou vermelha...ardendo, mas continuou encarando o chão.

Puxou a gravata, arrastando Jensen ate o meio do quarto. Pegou a mordaça e posicionou na boca do loiro e disse – Olhe para mim submisso

Jensen o encarou, seus olhos eram de desespero, não deveria ter aceitado essa loucura, mas como estava loco de tesão por Misha seu dominador, que o encarou

Misha ordenou que fechasse os olhos, e assim fez, e vendou-os e sussurrando em seu ouvido disse – Vc não verás nada meu bem...só sentiras.

- Ok Senhor. – Jen obedecendo tudo.

- Muito bem...quero te fazer sofrer, sofrer por todos os 7 dias, minutos, e segundos que passei longe do seu cuzinho...e vc ira pagar...por todas as vezes que meu pau doía querendo, precisando do seu corpo...

- Ok Senhor...sou seu. Faça o que quiser comigo e encarou o chão – disse Jen sadicamente louco.

Misha se despiu e agarrou Jen por tras, cravando seus dedos em seu pescoço, mordendo sua orelha, deixando marcas em toda parte superior de Jen.

Jensen com a mordaça na boca, tentava gemer, mas o som era abafado, Misha com seu ouvido apurado conseguia ouvir e sorria maliciosamente.

Sentiu sua cueca ser puxada de lado, arfou, pois estava doendo, ate sentir a ereção de Misha em sua entrada, seu corpo estremeceu todo – Ahhh

- Quieto ! - bravo Misha falou.

Estocou Jensen. Que quase desmaiou quando o penetrou com tudo, empurrando-no para frente, o susto foi grande, seus pulsos vermelhos amarrados as argolas, sua mordaça, caiu em seu pescoço, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo e gemeu se desculpando – desculpe-me Senhor

Misha sorriu pois o impacto foi grande, mas Jensen continuou ali e respondeu – Tudo bem...sem mordaça, continuando...rebola pra mim Jen, mexe essa bunda gostosa, pq quero te fuder bem forte e fundo assim – e estocou-o de novo.

- AHHHHHHHHHH que gostoso Mish...quer dizer Senhor! Mais forteee mais forte peloamordedeus não pare – disse Jen implorando

- Se eh mais forte que tu quer...assim terás... mas sem isso – e desamarrou seus braços, o virou, puxou pela gravata e o pôs de pé em sua frente.

Misha o encarou, ele respira pouco, deveria estar com medo dele, então retirou sua venda.

Jensen sorriu ao ver a fúria e o tesão envolvendo os lindos olhos azuis de Misha e sorriu tbm.

Misha o abraçou forte, colando seus corpos, ardendo em chamas, beijando, sufocando, invadindo total boca do loiro, que gemeu, retribuindo tudo e mais.

- Ahhhh Mishaaahh seu Dominador Safado!

- Na cama agora - e empurrou-o, se deitou sobre ele, e disse – Vc quer? – olhos em fúrias

- Sim... e muito!

- Onde?

Aqui – e Jen apontou pra sua entrada – Aqui bem forte e bem gostoso!

Misha arfou e gemeu, só de ver Jensen dizendo e mostrando com tanta vontade de ser fodido por ele.

E o penetrou, bem forte e fundo...as vezes mais devagar, outras mais rápido, foi estocando...até Jen rugir do fundo de sua alma... e Misha chegar ao orgástico espetacular, e se deixar cair por ele.

Depois de uns segundos, tentando recuperar sua vida...sua respiração Jen disse – OHH MY GOD MISHA! Eu morri ? A gente morreu? PUTA QUE PARIU !

Misha riu e respondeu – Não meu amor...isso foi culpa dos 7 dias sem sexo...orgasmos sétimos...será? Não sei...

- Caralho Misha! Se alguma vez eu senti orgasmo então eu menti...pq isso sim foi um PUTA ORGASMO ! Sério pensei que fosse morrer...

- Mas vc morreu...morreu de tesão por mim hahahhha – Misha debochando

- Mas vem ca...Senhor - ergueu a sobrancelha encarando Misha – Aonde tu teve esse ideia...maluca...não...satánica...diabólica...what ever... hein?

- Ah esquece...de um livro idiota ai... – desconversou Misha

- Que livro idiota? Qual nome...como matar seu amante? Hauahauaha

- hauahauaha não sei bobo... 50 Tons de Grey

Jensen não acreditou no que ouviu: o queeeeeeeeeee? Aquela merda de livro ? Ce ta brincando comigo cara ...não...?

- É serio Jensen...pode falar o que quiser...mas o livro eh bom...bem picante e viciante...e te dá ideias milaborantes hehehehe – disse encarando Jensen.

- Poxa vida! Retiro tudo que eu disse então...mas namoral esse livro devia ser vendido em sex shops então hahaha

- Tbm acho...mas o que tem de senhoras lendo eh inacreditável !

- Imagino – disse Jen sorrindo e beijando Misha.

Interrompeu o beijo e disse: Misha...vou escrever um livro...e se chamará **50 Tons de Misha... **(nome da Fic rsrsrs)

Misha sorriu e beijou.

E Fim !


End file.
